Can't Miss You Anymore
by HPpercygirl
Summary: It's been three months since Peter promised Gwen's father that he would stay away from her for her own safety. It's been three months too many. Peter's POV. Probably a one-shot, but I might add to it if I get the inspiration.


**Hey, guys! So this is my first Spider-Man fanfic and it's based entirely on the reboot movies, so I'm really hoping I got the characterization right for these awesome characters. As always, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!**

I slam my locker door closed and tug on my hoodie, leaving the hood on my head. I keep my head down as I walk through the main school hallway. People ignore me as always, but it seems even more pronounced and obvious to me lately. Crowds part automatically to make way for me. The only voice I hear is Flash calling out a greeting as I walk by, but I ignore him every time. It's weird – Flash is the one that notices me now. Gwen is nowhere to be seen.

When we were dating, before her father died, we used to walk to class together. It was cheesy and pointless but I enjoyed it. We shared two classes, but I still walked her to all of hers. Even if it meant that I was late to mine. I have no idea what she does between classes now. She could be walking with someone else, though I've never seen her with anyone. She probably just goes straight to class. Just like I do. I'm always early, usually one of the first students to find a desk. I don't mind. It's not like I have anything better to do.

The final bell rings and I make my way out of the school. This is when I usually see Gwen, and today is no different. There she is. I keep my eyes on her for a few short seconds, but in that time I notice everything. She's wearing classic Gwen attire – a skirt, boots, and a sweater. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail and suddenly all I want to do is kiss the exposed skin on her neck. But then she turns a corner and leaves my line of sight and I'm reminded of why I'm here and why she's not next to me.

I spend the rest of the afternoon swinging from buildings. As ridiculous as it is, I almost wish for some crime to happen so that I have something to get my mind off its constant thoughts of Gwen. The world doesn't work that way, though. No, the criminal waits until the hero is busy – doing homework, having dinner with his girlfriend – until the criminal does his thing. When the hero wants a distraction the crime rate of the city is zero.

So I spend my time slinging webs from one building to the next, losing hours that way. By the time the sun sets and the city lights start to flicker on, I'm sitting on a rooftop, and I have been for an hour or so. It's not until I realize that I should get home, though, that I realize which building it is.

Gwen's.

I curse under my breath. This isn't even an accident now. It's just sad. It's been three months of this, this separation from Gwen, and I've ended up on her rooftop without realizing more times than I care to admit. Normally I'd just get up and go home now. But I don't want to do that tonight. I don't even have the slightest urge to go home. And that's why, a few minutes after I realize that I'm on her roof, I land on the fire escape outside Gwen's window as Peter Parker, my Spider-Man suit already forgotten in my backpack.

She's on her bed with her nose in a book. Her outfit from earlier has already been replaced with pajama pants and a tank top. She's freaking adorable. Before I can talk myself out of it, I tap my knuckles against her window. The quiet sound catches her attention. I see her jump, look around, and freeze when she sees me on her fire escape. A sheepish smile makes its way onto my lips without my permission and I give a small wave of my fingers. Gwen sets her book down and makes her way over to the window.

"Peter?" She opens the window and I climb into her room.

"Hey, Gwen." I straighten up and run a hand through my hair. She's looking at me with wide eyes that steal my breath and every thought that I had just a second ago. I can't remember what I was going to say. So I stammer a few times like an idiot before she saves me from myself.

"Still scared of the door man, then?"

I smile. "I'm telling you, Gwen, he's intimidating."

She leans back against her dresser and tilts her head, giving me a familiar 'you're an idiot' look. "What are you doing here, Peter?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I don't. I just – I was here. I was here on your roof-"

"My roof?"

"And I had to see you. I had to see you, Gwen. I was going to go home, I was, but I couldn't. I had to see you. So I… I'm here. Hi." Three months with minimal contact with this woman and the first thing I say when I see her is word vomit.

I look at her, waiting for a response. She looks almost as if she has no idea what I said. "Peter…" she pauses and shakes her head. "Hi, Peter." Her voice comes out as just a breath. I open my arms – an invitation. An eternity seems to go by and Gwen doesn't move.

Then she's in my arms. I pull her close and hold her against me, breathing in the smell of her hair against my nose. She holds me just as tightly, her fingers digging into my back and holding my shirt. I don't have any thought in my head except the knowledge that I don't want to let her go. We stand there for minutes in silence. I'm too scared to open my mouth and ruin the moment.

Gwen pulls away and looks up at me. "Peter…" she says again. I feel myself unraveling. All I want to do is make her say my name again.

"I know. I know. I shouldn't have –"

"No." Her voice is stern, though her eyes are wide and wondering. "No, Peter, listen to me. You don't get to ignore me for months then show up at my w_indow_ and be your _adorable _self and think that's okay. It's not _fair_, Peter!" I'm basically floored, and can only stay silent as she continues. "You broke up with me! You ended this, Peter, not me. I was okay. I was getting on with my life and I was okay without you and do you know what? Now I won't be. Now, when you leave, now I'm going to start missing you again! I don't want to miss you anymore, Peter. I can't miss you anymore."

"Gwen…"

Her next words are a whisper. "I can't, Peter."

My voice comes out just as soft. "You won't have to."

Then we're kissing. I'm not sure who started it. Probably me, honestly. Her lips press against mine, familiar and exciting all at once. Her fingers tangle in my hair. I grip the back of her tank top and pull her to me. She presses her body to mine just as I run my tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. She parts her lips for me and our tongue begin a battle for dominance which constantly shifts and draws a low sound from my throat.

Gwen pulls away at that moment, breathing hard. I keep eyes closed and I don't loosen my grip on her. I want to stay here for a million eternities. I don't want to deal with what bad consequences the last few minutes might have on me and this amazing woman. But it's not up to me. Not really. I made my decision to keep my promise to her father months ago, and now I can't take it back.

When I open my eyes to look at her, though, the words tumble out of my lips anyway. "I love you, Gwen. And I don't give a damn about any promises I made to stay away from you. I don't want to stay away anymore. I want you, Gwen. I love you."

She shakes her head. Slowly, never taking her eyes off me. And she's silent. For a long moment. I slowly drop my hands from her, and it's not until I'm about to turn away that I realize she hasn't let go of me.

"Gwen?"

This time I know it's Gwen that kisses me first. It's slow this time, and sweet. She goes from grabbing onto my hair to holding my face with two soft hands, a thumb stroking my cheek. I hold her hips, trying to mask that I'm so unsure of what's going on.

She breaks away from me and pulls my forehead down to rest against hers. "What does this mean?" She whispers.

"I think that's up to you."

"I'm still mad at you." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"But?"

"But I love you too, Bug Boy. I guess that means it's your lucky day."


End file.
